Data encryption is an effective technique by which secure access to computing resources can be provided. These resources may include, for example, software products, applications (e.g., cloud-based applications, enterprise applications, or any other applications), cloud services, various types of data (e.g., networked files, directory information, databases, or the like) and other resources. For instance, an organization may utilize various data encryption techniques to ensure secure access to computing resources by users of the organization. Managing the secure access to these different resources may pose several challenges. For instance, different subsystems within an organization may utilize different resources that have to be encrypted according to different encryption requirements based on the types of services they provide. For example, business analytics services within an organization may utilize resources that have to be encrypted differently from financial services within the organization. As such, finding ways for managing the data encryption of resources continues to be a priority.